


Sloane Scout

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dog Fighting, Ill add tags when im not lazy, Multi, OC is a Wolf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Sloane the scout. That is what they named the grey- necked and black striped blue wolf. He has the sharpest eyes, even for wolves, and is able to know how to best move through the next attack. Unlike scouts, he is far from weak. He can take many hits, and his bite is just as powerful as his bark. Who knows how cruel the world can be?PLEASE READ NOTES AT BEGINNING





	Sloane Scout

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what's going on at the beginning, he is a wolf (a very sentient and intelligent wolf at that.) that has been captured by bad people. He was taught to obey and kill, and also hunt. He is mostly used for dog fights, though. He has yet to loose a match and is quite proud of that. He also has no fear, no meaning to live. He only fights in his life. Meet Sloane.

Sloane lets out a low snarl, baring his fangs at the pit-bull he is facing. He thinks the name was Jam? Who knows. Who cares. They'll be dead soon anyways. 

 

Just as Sloane expected, this pit-bull lunged at him in the middle of them circling each other. He lunges too, grabbing Jam by the neck. With a **_*CRACK!*_** the dog goes limp, their neck broke. The fights never last long for Sloane, not now. He ends them quickly. He used to play and tease his opponents, but now he feels nothing, not even satisfaction. He snarls at anyone who tries to grab him, anyone except his owner. His tail perks up and so does his tail, when he hears the door to the basement of the abandoned warehouse break open, and a blue-scaled/red-haired fish monster screams at the top of her lungs. She runs in, and stops at the bottom of the stairs. ( _ **I got this idea from the beginning of the movie of White Fang. Not the old one, the new-ish animated one.**_ ) "EVERY OFFICER WITHIN THE AREA HAS HEARD MY YELLING. I SUGGEST YOU ALL RUN OUTTA HERE BEFORE THEY GET HERE." All the people scatter, running past the fish lady with a glare her way. When it is all empty except for Sloane, fish lady, and the dead pit-bull, The fish lady slowly walks over to him. Sloane lets out a warning snarl, tail between his legs and ears pinned back, slowly backing up.

 

"H-hey.. Bud, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Name's Undyne, what's yours?" Her voice was somehow soft. She held out a hand carefully, offering it to him. His ears perk up, and so does his fluffy husky-like tail. ' _Maybe she has food in her hand?_ ' When he walks over to her hand and puts his snout in her hand, Sloane is disappointed to find no food awaiting him. It's not like he hasn't been fed properly, he actually been fed pretty well. It was for beauty reasons though. Can't have a ugly **MUTT** working for such a successful man. 

 

"There ya go. Not so bad, eh punk?" She rubs his muzzle carefully, avoiding the area where his teeth are.

 

"Now.. let's get you to the police station, hmm??" She gets up, and starts walking back up the stairs. Sloane follows. When they get back up the stairs, the wolf can see a police car. And don't be surprised that he can recognize the police cars- the blue and red is what his human called them. Sloane follows Undyne to the passenger side, and she opens the door for him. He hops in, and she closes the door for him then goes to the driver side. "Alright.. *sigh* were gonna have to decide what to do with you, ok?" The wolf nods, and Undyne seems surprised. "Just realized this, but.. you seem too intelligent, even for a wolf. What's up with that?" Sloane doesn't respond. He stares straight forward, pointedly ignoring her.

 

She sighs silently, then starts the vehicle and drives down the road. She drives towards the police station, and Sloane gets less tense by the second. He doesn't mind crowds- he was forced to not mind or else he'll lose himself to insanity whenever he went in the ring. So being near a crowd, is like.. coming home. He is snapped out of his thoughts by his door being opened, and he cautiously steps out, scanning his surroundings. He was definitely at a police station. 

 

The dull thunk of his door closing makes him look up, staring into Undyne's face. Face- not eyes. No one looks their master in the eyes. Atleast, that's what he considers her, taking the fact that she saved him and all that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
